


Cul quiere que le cante?

by punkhale



Series: TRC Tumblr Ficlets [7]
Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Crack-y, F/M, Little Big Planet - Freeform, Tumblr Prompt, video games - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-05
Updated: 2015-03-05
Packaged: 2018-03-16 09:49:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3483722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/punkhale/pseuds/punkhale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blue was pretty sure that if she had to listen to "Est tranquilo, est conmigo, ndale enemigo, eh" one more time while playing this stupid level, she was going to hurl her control out the window.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cul quiere que le cante?

**Author's Note:**

> **prompt: **Bluesey + "If you die, I’m gonna kill you."****

Blue was pretty sure that if she had to listen to  _"Est tranquilo, est conmigo, ndale enemigo, eh"_  one more time while playing this stupid level, she was going to hurl her control out the window. Ronan had dreamed up a stash of them after an unfortunate incident involving a cake and too much fire for an indoor birthday party, so she wasn’t worried about the damage.

She watched as Noah’s sack person ran towards the ramp and promptly fell into a bomb, blowing him up. She groaned —they were never going to finish this stupid level.

"You’re useless at this," Ronan said, his voice surprisingly light considering how bad they were failing. Probably because Blue felt like steam was coming out of her ears and Gansey looked like he was about to jump out of his skin to stop a riot if need be. It wouldn’t be the first time.

"Well we only need three people," Blue said. She turned and eyed Gansey who sat next to her, yellow polo rumpled and hair sticking up from the many times he’d run his fingers through it in the last half hour. "If you die, I’m gonna kill you," she warned.

Adam narrowed his eyes at her but she chose to ignore him as well as her own words. She hadn’t meant them, hadn’t—

Gansey’s sack person ran for the ramp and she held her breath, waiting to see if he’d make it. She watched, teeth clamped together, as he met the same fate as Noah. He turned and gave her a weak smile and a shrug. She chucked a pillow at him.

"I can’t believe you just did that! We are never going to beat this stupid level!"

Ronan snickered, Noah smiling serenely beside him. “Ah c’mon Blue,” Noah said, “it’s fun. Go find the door to get us back and we’ll try again.”

"I hate all of you," she muttered, running her sack person across the screen to resurrect them. "Especially you," she added, elbowing Gansey in the side.

"Noted," he said, grinning. "I’ll have t-shirts made up."

"Good," she replied as they all ran back and proceeded to blow themselves up yet again, the music cheerily singing  _"Cul quiere que le cante?"_  in the background.

**Author's Note:**

> [tumblr](http://punkhale.tumblr.com)


End file.
